


Simsational

by Stardreamt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Sims au where Alec is god
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Valentine Morgenstern/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Simsational

I woke up, rubbing at my tired blue orbs. I threw my dirty blonde hair in a messy bun. Why? I have no idea. I yawned, pulling the blankets back over the bed. I stretched but jumped in fright when my door burst open.  
“Get downstairs!” my mom yelled. “Your new owners are here!”  
I held back tears and gulped, spinning in a circle in the air to change clothes. I didn’t choose my outfit, someone else did. Who was this god taking over me?  
Downstairs, my mom stood with a bag in her hand. “Here,” she said, throwing it at me. “Open the door.”  
I moved, not because I wanted to, but because God moved me. I opened the door to find none other than…  
“Valentine Morgenstern?!” I exclaimed, tilting my head.  
He grinned. “That’s me.”  
“You’re here to buy me?” I asked.  
“Yep,” he said, nodding his bald, beautiful head.  
“Now get out!” my mom yelled.  
I winced, but Valentine wrapped his big arms around me and carried me to his car, a red plane that didn’t have any wings.  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
Valentine started driving. “I don’t know.”  
“Is it God again?” I asked.  
He nodded. “We go where He takes us.”  
A loading screen appeared in front of my eyes and then we were at a place called Willow Creek. Hm, seemed cool.  
“What are we gonna do?” I asked.  
“Go home,” he said, pointing to a massive house of all black.  
“WOW,” I said.  
We got inside and it was elegant and dark, just like Valentine’s personality. He went to the kitchen.  
“I’m gonna fix us some dinner,” he said. “What do you prefer?”  
“Eggs and toast?” I offered.  
He nodded and proceeded to make a garden salad, family sized. I guessed God wanted salad.  
“How long am I staying here?” I asked, going off to do yoga but then changing my mind and standing in the center of the room making expressions at the air.  
Valentine didn’t stop making a salad, sliding the bowl over his arm and then flipping it. “Until your mother pays off her debt to me.”  
I sat at the table and suddenly it changed from green to pink. “How much does she owe you?”  
He finished the salad and immediately threw it away. “So much.”  
We both climbed the stairs into a fancy room with a piano that I knew hadn’t been there before. Valentine began to play and I felt the sudden urge to dance along.   
“Well, why?” I asked.  
He shrugged. “I don’t ask questions.”  
He finished playing and I finished dancing and then we hugged for no reason. He jumped in the air with a spin to change clothes. Suddenly he was wearing a hotdog costume. We heard distant, thundering laughter that echoed all around us.  
“Think this is funny, God?” Valentine called, but there was only a thought bubble above his head with a chicken wing in it and a little red person icon with a negative sign in front of it.  
And then we were in the car again and then we were at the gym. My needs were low so I slept on a bench while Valentine ran on the treadmill with his costume still on.   
I woke up and spun in the air and I was wearing a mismatched outfit. Great. I got randomized.  
“Funny look,” a stranger said.  
“Who are you?” I asked.  
The man smiled. “I’m Jace.”  
Then he started crying so I walked away.   
Valentine and I went home and there was a pool in the backyard. It was as big as Valentine’s juicy butt and it covered the whole backyard. I grinned.  
“Let’s swim, Val,” I said. “Can I call you Val?”  
He grinned, too. “Of course, you can.”  
I changed into a swimsuit and Valentine kept on his hotdog suit. Ugh, God. We swam for a long time until suddenly Valentine went under. Oh no! He drowned! The Grim Reaper showed up and slashed his scythe at the air and Valentine was nothing but an urn.  
I gasped, sobbing. That booming laughter around us echoed again.   
“You think this is funny, God?!” I yelled, but only a thought bubble with a microphone in it and that negative icon showed up.  
Apparently He did think it was funny because he laughed again really loud and maniacal. But then I choked and went under the water and struggled a bit.  
Then the Grim Reaper slashed near me as I drowned.  
Then I was dead, too.  
Stupid God!

~~~  
Alec Lightwood smiled at his computer screen as he laid next to his loving husband… (The author looked down at smudged writing on her hand… MiKe ChAnG???? No, no, it was Magnus Bane.) Magnus Bane. Alec laid next to his husband, Magnus Bane, and smiled brightly as he held his husbands hand and clicked on different housing items.   
He loved playing sims.


End file.
